Snowbound
by Little Sparrow
Summary: A series of events leaves Laura Roslin and Bill Adama stranded together during a blizzard. Alternate Universe. Multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Here goes nothing. I haven't written fanfiction in nearly 10 years but this idea wouldn't go away. It's going to be a multi-chapter based on the plot of a Hallmark movie I love dearly. Don't let the angst fool you - this is going to turn into a fluff-fest eventually. Also, I don't have a beta but I would love one. If anyone is interested, I'd really appreciate it.

**Chapter One: Scenes From a Hospital**

Laura Roslin pulled off her glasses in frustration. She had read the same line of the same report three times but still couldn't focus on the printed page. The gentle whirring of the medical equipment usually offered an assurance that life was still carrying on. Right now, it was just a reminder of the migraine throbbing behind her eyes. She sighed, finally glancing at the hospital bed next to her chair.

Judith Roslin was resting peacefully for the time being. Tucked underneath the white cotton sheets, the former schoolteacher looked like a fraction of the woman she had once been. Her graying red hair had long since disappeared. The color in her checks had faded after the failure of the second round of Doloxan treatments. The bruises from countless IV injections stood out all the more on her nearly translucent skin.

Laura made a point to visit Judith as often as she could. Her responsibilities as Secretary of Education never seemed to allow her even a moment's peace, but she had obligated Richard into allowing her to escape for a few hours every week. Laura needed the extra time to drive out to White Willow Hospital on the outskirts of Caprica City. Instead of moving her mother into the state-of-the-art hospital in the city, she had opted to keep Judith comfortable in the country surroundings of White Willow. The little town had just the right balance of suburban charm and lush landscape, which afforded plenty of privacy for the mother of a political official - if a low-ranking one.

Laura traced a finger along one of the prominent veins on her mother's arm. She knew Judith wouldn't wake; her mother had been heavily sedated earlier that evening. Laura couldn't bear to watch her beloved mother endure any more pain. Especially now that the damnable disease had moved to her brain. It was slowly eating away at Judith's memories. She had begun to forget simple things like the date and the name of the planet. Recently she started losing larger memories like Sandra's wedding, Cheryl's graduation, and Laura's election to office. She also kept forgetting that Cheryl and Sandra were gone.

The stress of losing her memory caused Judith to become more and more agitated with herself and her doctors. Pulling out her IVs, shouting at nurses, and refusing her medication had become daily occurrences. Laura tried her best to soothe her mother's confusion. She had been answering dozens of her mother's phone calls at all hours of the day for several weeks. She was always willing to help Judith fill in the missing pieces of her life.

Laura dreaded the possibility that she would arrive for her visit and Judith's green eyes would hold no recollection of her whatsoever.

She could barely describe the unfairness of it all. The cancer had already stolen her mother's health, her spirit, and her future. Now it was determined to steal her very being as well.

Sighing heavily, Laura forced herself out of her melancholy. It was getting late and she had to report to work early the next morning. However, she needed to check in with her mother's doctor before leaving for the day. Laura gave her mother's hand a squeeze and walked into the hallway.

As Laura rounded the corner, she suddenly found herself smashing into a man headed in the other direction. She lost her balance as her boots slipped on the polished hospital floor. Laura was certain she was about to fall flat on her back until a hand roughly gripped her elbow.

"Watch where you're going," A gruff voice spoke near her ear.

Laura's polite apology for the collision morphed into indignation. "Excuse me! You ran into me."

"Because you weren't looking where you were going," The man repeated briskly. The fact that he hadn't yet made eye contact made Laura even angrier.

"What kind of sense does that make? You came barreling around the corner! How was I supposed to see you?" Realizing the arrogant man was still holding her elbow, Laura yanked her arm away.

"I don't have time for this," He sighed heavily and stalked away.

"Aren't you at least going to apologize?" Laura called after him. She wasn't entirely sure why she was pressing the issue with such an off-putting man. Though he seemed familiar for some reason.

"Not for something that isn't my fault," He replied without glancing back at her.

Laura seethed as she took off for the service desk. Between her on-again-off-again relationship with Richard and her run-in with a jackass in the hallway, she'd had it with all pigheaded men.

_Room 412, Room 412, Room 412. _

The orderly's words repeated in his mind. _Lee Adama? He's in a spare room in the hospice wing. Room 412. _

Bill cursed under his breath as he huffed up four flights of stairs. The damned elevator was taking way too long and he didn't have a second to spare. Once he'd gotten the call that his son had been injured in a flight accident, Bill's world had shattered just as it had the first time he had received such news. _Oh, Gods, not Lee too._He took emergency leave and left Galactica on the first transport he could find.

Though a Lieutenant tried to assure Bill that Lee's injuries were not life threatening, he would not believe it until he saw it with his own eyes. Bill needed to see his son - alive, whole, and breathing. Nothing was going to slow him down.

That was until he nearly knocked a redhead to the ground because of his speedy gait. His tunnel vision abated enough that he managed to grab her elbow and prevent her fall.

_"Godsdamnit," _He thought."_Why does everything I touch turn into a frakking mess?" _

The overwhelming anxiety that had been bottled up inside him finally reached a breaking point. Bill was tired, worried sick, and agitated. Instead of behaving like an adult, he took his frustrations out on an innocent woman and blamed her for his carelessness.

She didn't let him get away with it, though. She demanded an apology as he plundered away. Bill wasn't sure if he found that admirable or irritating.

Finally arriving at Room 412, Bill cautiously knocked on the door as he entered. The room was quiet save for the clicking of the television tuner as Lee flicked through the channels. Taking advantage of the fact that Lee had not yet seen him, Bill observed his son from afar to determine his condition. Both of Lee's forearms were covered in thick, white bandages, an IV was attached to his right hand, and his face was marked with several scratches. Otherwise, he appeared healthy.

Bill cleared his throat to get Lee's attention.

"Dad?" Lee raised his eyebrows. "What are you doing here?"

"Your superiors were required to call your next of kin to report the accident," Bill said in an even tone. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine," Lee snapped. "Better than Zak, anyway."

Lee turned his head back to the television and missed his father's wince. Rather than take Lee's bait, Bill sat down near the bedside and changed the subject.

"Looks like you've got some electrical burns on your arms. Lieutenant Davis told me your dash caught fire. Any idea what happened?"

"It wasn't my fault, okay?" Lee said in a clipped voice. "The godsdamn wires were fried and the frakker exploded in my lap after the launch. I had to eject and let the bird crash on the deck."

"You followed procedure," Bill quietly stated. "Did exactly the right thing to save yourself. I'm proud of you."

Lee glared at his father. "I knew how to do the 'right thing' to save myself? Are you saying Zak died because he couldn't save himself?"

"Son…" Bill sighed.

"No!" Lee yelled. "Zak died because he never should have been in a plane in the first place. That is _your_ fault, not his!"

"I didn't come here to fight with you, Lee!" Bill shouted over his son. "I came here because my son was in an accident! I can't even express how it feels to get that phone call not once, but twice! I left my post because I wanted to be by my son's side. Nothing is more important than that. Do you understand me?"

Lee returned his father's hard stare as they sat in a prolonged silence. "I understand," Lee muttered.

"Good," Bill breathed his first sigh of relief in hours. "What did the doctor say about your injuries?"

"Second degree burns on my forearms and thighs, three bruised ribs on the right side, and a few minor cuts to the face."

"When do you get to go home?" Bill asked quietly.

"Tomorrow morning," Lee sighed. "They want to give me a bunch of antibiotics overnight. Make sure I don't get an infection from the burns."

"I could give you a ride home tomorrow." His father offered.

"No, it's okay," Bill was surprised by the lack of hostility in his son's voice. "Starbuck already said she'd be in to 'pick up my sorry ass and kick it from here to Picon' for scaring her."

"That sounds like Starbuck," Bill smiled slightly. "She's on shore leave now, right?"

Lee nodded. "Yeah, she's taking a break for Winter Solstice early this year."

"What about you, son?" Lee looked puzzled. "What are you doing for Winter Solstice? It's coming up next Saturday."

"I don't really know, Dad," He sighed. "Mom and Robert are taking a cruise on Leonis. They invited me along but that's the last thing I want to do."

"I used to love Winter Solstice when you were little," Bill spoke softly. "Maybe we could have dinner this year. Invite Starbuck along."

Lee shifted hesitantly. "I…don't think that's a very good idea, Dad."

Bill's expression remained unreadable. "That's fine. It was just an offer."

Eager to relieve the awkward tension in the room, Lee flipped to the sports channel on television. "The Buccaneers are playing the Tauron Bulls in ten minutes. Last game before the holiday."

"Twenty cubits says the Bulls crush the Buccaneers."

Lee quirked a small smile. "You're on, Old Man."

Fueled by righteous indignation, Laura made quick work of tracking down her mother's doctor. Once she was satisfied with the updates on Judith's condition, she returned to her mother's bedside and buried herself in paperwork instead of going home.

Who knew that anger was so good for productivity? In no time at all, Laura looked up to find it was already dusk. She stood at the window and peered out to see thick snowflakes falling furiously.

"Great. Now I get to drive through rush hour in a snowstorm," Laura murmured as she gathered her things.

Judith's chest rose and fell in an irregular rhythm. The nurses had assured Laura that this was normal, but it still made her anxious that any one of those breaths could be Judith's last.

"I'll see you soon, Mom," Laura whispered in her mother's ear. "It's getting close to Winter Solstice. We'll have to break out the decorations and celebrate in style."

Laura tried her best to deny the nagging truth that gripped her heart; this was going to be her mother's last Winter Solstice.

"I love you," Laura kissed her mother on the forehead and quietly left the room.

Laura shuffled through the hospital parking deck as quickly as possible. The snow kept falling without any signs of stopping and the wind was bitter cold. She could feel a chill setting in despite her thick coat and scarf. Thankfully, her car had been parked under an awning. There would be no need to scrape two inches of snow off the windshield.

Thoughts of a bowl of soup and a very large hot toddy hastened Laura's desire to get home. She climbed into the driver's seat but nothing happened when she turned the key in the ignition. Determined not to panic, Laura tried several more times to get the engine to turn over. Still nothing happened.

"No, no, no," She groaned. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

After a dozen more attempts to start the car amid fits of swearing, Laura made her way back into the hospital to find the number for a tow truck. Her awful day was now reaching comical proportions.

"…_he passes to Gabriele…Allard blocks…passes to Floyd…Anders intercepts! Anders scores! That's the game, folks! A nail-bitter to the end, but the Caprica Buccaneers win in overtime!" _

"Ha! I told you, Old Man!" Lee laughed in triumph. "The Buccaneers always deliver a win."

Bill smiled and pulled twenty cubits out of his pocket. "I guess I can donate money to the invalid."

Lee smirked. "Hey, I might be a little burned up but I could still kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try," Bill said in an amused tone. He glanced at the clock on the wall.

"It's getting late. I haven't been back to my apartment in six months, so I'd better go see if it's still standing."

"Aren't you going back to Galactica?" Lee asked.

"No," Bill answered. "I'm thinking of following Starbuck's lead…taking extended leave for Winter Solstice. I haven't had an actual vacation in years."

"Oh…that's good," Lee said hesitantly. "I'm headed back to the _Atlantia_ once I heal up. Probably just stay on the base for the holiday. Lots of work backlogged this time of year."

Bill nodded absently. He recognized that his son was trying to put as many miles between the two of them as possible. He understood. One televised Pyramid match wasn't going to change their turbulent history.

"Have a good holiday, Lee." Bill met his son's eyes. Neither of them had the words to describe what they felt in that moment.

"You too, Dad," Lee sank down into the bed as he watched his father leave. He pressed the call button for a nurse. A little more pain medication would help numb his warring emotions.

Bill wandered the hospital hallways at a much slower pace this time around. Visiting hours were winding down and many people were bundling up in their coats to brave the storm outside.

On the ground floor, Bill glanced over at a wall-mounted TV in the lobby. A red band obscured the top of screen and warned that the snowstorm was about to become a blizzard. Not thrilled by the prospect of driving two hours in the midst of a blizzard, Bill made a beeline toward the exit. Yet something in the corner of his eye caused him to stop.

A woman in an expensive black coat was clearly having trouble at the information desk. Though she was out of earshot, Bill sensed her frustration from the animated motions of her hands as she spoke. A little closer study of the woman's profile provided a revelation for Bill. Not only was this the redhead he nearly ran over in his haste to find Lee, he had met this woman before.

A heavy pang of guilt gripped his chest. Ignoring his better judgement, Bill edged toward the information desk.

"…you're telling me no one is available?" The redhead asked in a clipped tone.

"No, ma'am," A bored-looking teenage attendant replied. "I called three different towing companies. They've all got a backlog of service calls because of the storm."

"Did any of them say how long I'll have to wait?" She spoke slowly, as one would to a very small child.

"Two to three hours at the soonest," The boy yawned. Bill could practically feel the anger radiating from the exasperated redhead.

"Well, thank you so much for your help," The woman said sarcastically. She turned and was suddenly face-to-face with Bill. Her piercing stare was full of fury, but the deep green of her eyes captivated him so much that he was momentarily speechless.

"We've met before…" Bill stammered.

She scoffed. "I should think so! I was the innocent bystander in your little hit and run earlier tonight."

"I didn't mean that," He ran a hand through his hair. "I've seen you before. At Adar's Inauguration Dinner. You gave a speech about public school funding."

The redhead narrowed her eyes as she studied him. "You're a military man." There was no question in her voice. Also no endearment.

"My entire career. Worked my way up to commanding a Battlestar," Bill said defensively. Few things annoyed him more than sanctimonious politicians. He was damned proud of his work and none of Adar's talking heads would change his mind.

"You're Laura, right? Part of Adar's cabinet?" His comment held the same amount of hostility as hers had.

"Yes. Though most people call me Secretary Roslin," She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Look, Mr…?"

"Adama. Commander Bill Adama." If she could throw around titles, so could he.

"_Commander _Adama," Laura spoke his name as though it were distasteful. "Is there something I can do for you? Because if not, I have several things to attend to right now."

Bill shifted his weight. Laura Roslin was nothing if not to-the-point. "I just…wanted to apologize. For running into you earlier. I haven't been myself lately, but that's no excuse for my behavior. I'd like to make it up to you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you always this tardy with apologies?"

Unbelievable. He'd know this woman for mere hours and she was already giving Carolanne a run for her money in fraying his nerves.

"Listen, Secretary Roslin," Bill barely concealed his annoyance. "I overheard your conversation about car trouble. I wanted to apologize for earlier by offering you a lift back to Caprica City."

Bill felt a small rush of triumph as Laura's haughty expression morphed into one of surprise.

"I…With you?" She fumbled for a response. "I don't think that's a very good idea. We hardly know each other."

"I'm offering you a ride home, not a ring," He groused. "It's already after dark. The snow's going to keep the tows busy for hours. There's no way you're going to get anyone else to come out here in the middle of a storm. But if you're comfortable spending the night in the hospital lobby, suit yourself."

She considered him for a long, drawn out period before replying.

"Fine," Laura said with finality. "I don't suppose I could ask my assistant to drive all the way out here to pick me up. Let me leave a message at the desk and I'll follow you out."

She turned away without a second glance at him. Bill fought the urge to take back his offer. This was going to be a long, _long _drive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I have no claim to any of the characters, the show, or the movie (_One Special Night_) that inspired the plot. The copyright holders would never profit from this and neither would I.

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone (including lurkers) for taking the time to read, review, and follow this story. I'll try to make it worth your while. A million thanks to my beta Trixxification!

**Chapter Two: The Ride from Hell **

Once again waiting in line for the obnoxious desk attendant, Laura's mind was clouded with doubt. Accepting a ride from a complete stranger was probably the worst idea in the worlds. Just because he was a military commander didn't mean he wasn't some kind of pervert.

Since the line showed no signs of moving soon, Laura figured she had enough time to call her assistant. Someone needed to know her whereabouts in case this turned out to be a spectacularly bad idea. The phone rang until the voicemail tone beeped in her ear.

"Hi, Billy. My car broke down at the hospital. Don't worry, I'm not asking you to come get me. Commander Adama offered to give me a ride and I'm just desperate enough to accept. I'll call you once I get home - I left my files on the Easton proposal in my apartment. We can coordinate our morning meetings for tomorrow once I have them. Stay safe tonight. This storm is really something. Bye."

Satisfied with the message, Laura glanced over her shoulder for a second look at her newfound chauffeur. He was leaning casually against a wall with his eyes closed. Laura's hesitation mellowed as she watched him run a hand over his face. His exhaustion mirrored her own. Based on nothing but instinct, Laura decided that Commander Adama was no threat to her. He was rude and arrogant but not malicious.

The whiny voice of the hospital attendant snapped Laura back to reality.

"Can I help you? Again?"

Laura bit her tongue to stop several four-letter words from coming out of her mouth. "_Yes_. I wanted to make sure Dr. Gillespie had my number on file in case there's any change in my mother's condition." She quickly scribbled on a nearby notepad. "Judith Roslin in Room 414. She's been having night terrors. I want to be notified immediately if it happens again - no matter what the time."

"Sure thing," The teenager took her note and filed it in a stack of other messages.

Laura gave the attendant a glare she usually saved for mouthy students and pompous politicians. He cowered slightly. "I'll make sure to tell Dr. Gillespie personally, Ms. Roslin."

"Thank you," Laura wrapped her scarf around her neck and made eye contact with the Commander. He gestured to the front door and she wordlessly followed him out of the hospital.

* * *

Laura was pleasantly surprised that the Commander's car was so clean. She half expected a mud-stained beater with torn seat covers and week-old fast food wrappers on the floor. In reality, his navy blue SUV was newly polished and the interior held no signs of litter or mysterious odors.

The drive had just begun yet it felt like an eternity. They were both so uncomfortable in each other's company that neither of them had spoken. The frosty silence inside the car dulled any relief they might have felt from the freezing cold outside. Laura considered turning on the radio but suspected their music tastes would spark another argument.

"Why were you all the way out here today?" Adama finally broke the silence.

"Why?" Laura replied defensively. His question caught her off guard.

"Are you always this evasive?" He asked hotly.

"Do you always answer a question with a question?" Laura snapped.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Adama grunted.

Laura huffed and looked out the passenger side window. She could barely see anything for the thick, swirling snowflakes. "I was visiting my mother." Laura spoke lowly. "She's been ill for a very long time."

"I'm sorry," The Commander said with sincerity.

"Thank you," Laura whispered. "What about you? Why were you at the hospital?"

Adama's pause was so lengthy, Laura wondered if he even heard her. "My son was injured in a flight accident."

"Oh! I hope it wasn't serious." She turned to face the Commander.

"No…not this time. Just a few burns and some bruised ribs."

"How awful. I hope he gets well soon." Laura was curious what Adama meant by "_not this time"_ but didn't want to pry.

"Thanks," Adama said flatly, his eyes never wavering from the road. Their conversation was at another stalemate. Laura mindlessly toyed with a loose button on her coat as she stared out the window yet again.

Fifteen minutes passed but it might have been a lifetime. The insufferable quiet was beginning to make Laura feel ridiculous. They weren't teenagers for Gods's sake! A political official and a high-ranking military commander should be able to carry on a civil conversation for an hour. Before Laura could think of something to say, a road sign caught her eye.

"Aren't we going to Caprica City?" She blurted without a second thought.

"Of course. If the frakkin' snow would let up, we'd be half way there by now," Adama sighed heavily.

"But the last road sign said Hestia was ahead in 20 miles. Hestia is South of White Willow, not northeast toward Caprica City."

"We're nowhere near Hestia." The Commander mumbled.

"I think we're going the wrong way," Laura said, unwilling to let the matter rest. "We probably took a wrong turn somewhere because of the storm."

"I know where I'm going, all right?" Adama snapped. "I didn't become a Commander by ignoring my sense of direction."

"And I didn't get into political office by cowering when bullheaded men argue with me," Laura stated firmly. "We need to turn around."

"Like Hell," Adama grumbled.

"Then pull over at the next rest stop and let me out."

"Have you lost your mind?" He turned to finally meet her eye.

"No, I'm quite rational. I'd rather wait for a cab than spend the rest of the night trapped in a car with an unreasonable driver." Adama held her gaze for a beat. If Laura weren't so annoyed with him, she would have spared a second to admire his eyes. They were a curious shade of blue.

"Fine. Have it your way," The Commander growled. He maneuvered the SUV through traffic and off the freeway as fast as he could in the rising snow. For a moment, Laura feared he _was_ going to drop her off at some Gods forsaken gas station. He surprised her by plowing through a slushy residential street. His hunched position over the steering wheel radiated resentment, daring her to say _"I told you so." _

_Please let this night end soon_. Laura prayed silently.

* * *

_Frakking politician. _Bill cursed to himself. He knew it was wrong to blame Roslin for his own mistake, but damn if it didn't make him feel better. Bill had noticed the Hestia road sign too. His pride prevented him from admitting out loud that he had made a wrong turn. A Fleet Commander ought to be able to tell his left from his right, even if he was distracted by an infuriating redhead.

The drive had been frustrating enough already. Everything he said seemed to upset Roslin and she appeared to know exactly how to push his buttons in return. Bill wasn't trying to antagonize her; he just desperately wanted to figure her out. For how much she irritated him, she also fascinated him. From Roslin's rigid posture to her sharp tongue, Bill could tell the latter feeling wasn't mutual.

He mentally slapped himself. _Concentrate on the road, Old Man. This is what got you in trouble in the first place._

The countryside roads were even more snow-bound than the freeway, but it was the quickest way to get back on the path to the city. Long stretches of woods on both sides of the road replaced any visible buildings or houses. Streetlights were becoming few and far between as they reached the more rural parts of town. The darkness was all encompassing and the snow continued to fall without mercy. Bill was thankful the blizzard hadn't reached full force yet. Once the wind picked up, it would be impossible to drive.

"Watch out!" Laura screamed.

Alarm bells buzzed inside Bill's head, not unlike what happened in a combat situation. The SUV was barreling toward a fallen tree in the middle of the road. There was no doubt that he and Laura would be seriously injured if they hit the tree head-on. Deep ditches on the side of the road were Bill's only option. He hit the brakes and swerved the car toward the embankment. The tires slid wildly on the ice and snow-covered street. Bill heard Laura scream again as he aimed the front of the car into the ditch.

Bill's head thumped against something hard and his back wrenched in protest as the SUV came to a sudden stop. From the awkward angle, it was obvious that the car had slid so far into the ditch that the back wheels lifted off the ground. The darkness was overwhelming without the headlights.

"Are you all right?" Bill asked immediately.

"I think so," He heard a feminine voice reply.

"You're not hurt?"

"No, I'm okay," She paused. "Maybe a little whiplash, that's all. Are _you_ okay?"

Bill released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Yeah, I'm okay. My back is sore but that's not unusual on a good day."

She laughed nervously. "Well, as long as you're sure you aren't hurt…"

"No, I'm all right. Hurt my pride more than anything else. Should've seen that coming."

"There's nothing you have done," Roslin said. "Visibility is getting worse by the second."

"Yeah, about that," Bill muttered. "If we don't get out of here soon, the snow is gonna bury us. I'll have to hike out to one of the farmhouses nearby and call for help."

"Don't be ridiculous!" She exclaimed. "I can call for help on my phone." He heard but couldn't see Roslin digging around in her purse.

"Oh, no," Roslin groaned. "No, no, no!"

"What's wrong?"

"I must have left my phone at the hospital," Roslin heaved a defeated sigh. "All of my contacts are in that phone. I'm lost without it."

Bill only grunted in response. He couldn't relate.

"Can we use your phone?" She asked.

"Don't have one," He murmured.

"Not even for emergencies?!"

"I'm not a fan of technology."

"And look where it's gotten you!" Roslin cried. "If you'd had a GPS, we wouldn't have gotten lost in the first place. Now we're stranded out here in a blizzard because you don't have a phone."

"I didn't ask for any of this!" He growled. "This has been a day from hell and I'll be damned if I let you blame me for it."

Bill threw open the door and braced himself as a blast of frigid air punctured the waning warmth in the car.

"Stop! You can't go out there. You'll freeze to death before you ever get anywhere!"

"Well, we can't stay here and freeze to death waiting for help!" Bill glared at his obstinate passenger. "Trust me, nobody's gonna come to dig us out before we suffocate. The car will be buried in an hour at most."

"Then, I'm coming with you." Roslin said decisively. She had pried open her own door and crawled out before Bill could argue with her.

Bill zipped his coat and gingerly exited the vehicle. The wind howled, biting at the exposed skin that his coat couldn't cover. Bill was reminded of his childhood when his mother would admonish him for leaving the house without a proper hat.

He found Roslin standing near the fallen tree that had caused their predicament. He could tell from her outline that she was looking for something in the distance.

"I think I see a light through the woods," She shouted over the wind. "I saw a house back there just before we went off the road."

Bill thought better of voicing the snide comment that was on the tip of his tongue. He'd bet 20 cubits that Roslin was seeing things. There was no way she could have seen a house through all that snow, especially if it were on the other side of the woods.

"Let's go already. I'm freezing," Roslin hollered as she started hiking toward the tree line. Seeing no other options, Bill followed her lead and trudged into the woods behind her.

* * *

About four paces into their trek, Laura realized this was going to be far more difficult than she had anticipated. Blowing snow obscured her already limited vision. The freezing wind cut through her like a knife; her coat and scarf was no match for the arctic chill. Worse yet, her heeled boots were practically useless in such harsh weather. The snow was deeper than her knee-high boots and the heels balanced precariously on the frozen ground underneath.

Still, she was determined to find the little house she'd glimpsed from the road. Though she hadn't seen it clearly, she was sure that it was close to the accident site. Laura couldn't allow herself to believe she might have been mistaken. She and the stubborn Commander would be in serious danger if her instincts were incorrect.

"This is not how I planned to spend the evening," The Commander grunted at her side. Though he had decidedly more appropriate footwear, Adama did not seem to be handling the hike any better than Laura.

"This isn't exactly my idea of a good time, either, Commander," Laura said with a wry edge. Her breath formed visible puffs in the air.

"Bill."

"What?" She turned toward the Commander before weaving around another tree.

"After what we've been through tonight, we might as well be on a first name basis," He puffed from the exertion.

"All right, Bill," She tried out his name for size. "But only if you agree to call me Laura."

"I think I can accept those terms, Laura." From the cadence of his voice, she could tell he was smiling.

A shiver quickly traveled up Laura's spine at the sound of her name on his lips. She mentally berated herself for such foolishness. The cold had made her shiver, nothing more.

Once they had lumbered a few more feet into the woods, they reached a clearing at the foot of a hill. Laura peered into the distance. A faint glow caught her attention and she squinted to get a better look.

"There it is!" Laura yelled, pointing at the crest of the snow-covered hill. A tiny orange light glistened in the darkness. She could just make out the silhouette of a house.

"I guess I owe you 20 cubits," Bill said as they began their trek across the clearing.

"What do you mean?"

"Uh…I kinda wanted to bet you that this house didn't exist," He admitted.

She raised an eyebrow at him even though he couldn't see it. "Well, I guess you're not a very good gambler."

To her surprise, he chuckled. "No, I left that to Starbuck."

Poised to ask him to define "Starbuck", Laura's question transformed into a yelp of surprise. Her boot slipped on a patch of ice beneath the snow. She twisted awkwardly on her right ankle and landed hard on her right hip. The snow did remarkably little to cushion her fall.

"Gods, are you all right?" Bill was instantly at her side. She had fallen too suddenly for him to help prevent it.

A throbbing pain in her ankle stopped Laura from giving a perfunctory "No, I'm fine" response.

"I don't know," She answered honestly. "My ankle…"

"Can you stand?" He asked with genuine concern.

"I can try," She said. Laura's entire right side felt stiff. She could already tell that a large bruise was forming high on her hip.

Laura shifted her weight as she hesitantly tried to get back on her feet. Bill gently grasped her left arm for support. She leaned into him, grateful for a helping hand.

Once she was upright again, Laura held her right foot a few inches off the ground. The dull throbbing hadn't stopped. In fact, it was getting worse by the second. The soft black leather boot had never felt so constricting or uncomfortable. Laura dreaded walking on it but knew she had to try.

Biting her bottom lip, Laura took a cautious step with her right foot. A stabbing white-hot pain shot from the bottom of her heel all the way up into her hip. The unexpected ferocity of it almost caused Laura to topple over again.

"Oh, Gods," She cried, trying to regain her balance. Bill steadied her with a hand at her elbow and on her back.

"We're not that far from the house," He said. "I can carry you over there and get some help."

"No, you don't need to do that. I can make it." The last thing Laura needed tonight was to have the Commander look after her like some sort of damsel-in-distress. She held her breath before taking another tenuous step. The shooting pain returned in force, knifing through her right side.

"Ouch!" A breathless whimper escaped her lips. It felt like every tendon, every nerve in her leg was on fire.

Without another word, Bill carefully scooped Laura off her the ground by placing an arm under her knees and behind her back.

"Is this okay?" He asked cautiously.

Laura met his eyes. "Yes," She was touched by his gentleness despite their adversarial relationship. A sudden thought caused Laura to stifle a rising giggle fit. _He literally just swept me off my feet! Gods, how ridiculous. _

"What's so funny?" Bill said as he began the climb up the hill.

"Nothing, really," Laura chuckled. "I always get the giggles when I'm anxious."

He only grunted in response.

Laura wrapped her arms around Bill's neck and nestled into his chest. She knew it probably wasn't a good idea, but she was so cold that she didn't mind sacrificing her dignity for more warmth. Laura could feel his chest huffing and puffing with the exertion of carrying her. A sharp twinge of guilt settled in the pit of her stomach.

"There's the house," He rumbled near her ear.

Startled from her restless thoughts, Laura looked over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of their oasis. A light post casted a faint orange glow on the snow covered property. Evergreen trees dotted the landscape, creating a path along the edge of the woods. Once the house was in full view, Laura realized that it was actually a log cabin.

"It's wonderful," Laura whispered.

"Not bad at all," Bill agreed. He carried Laura across the yard and up to the small wooden porch at the front of the cabin. An overhang protected the porch from most of the sleet and snow, leaving the path to the doorway fairly free and clear.

"You're sure you can stand?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I _am_ grown woman," Laura replied. She hadn't meant to sound ungracious. She was just preoccupied with the romantic notion of a secluded country cabin. Hopefully they weren't about to interrupt someone's intimate get-away.

"Could have fooled me," Bill said before setting her down on the porch. Lucky for him, she was too exhausted to retort. Unfortunately for her, she still had to lean on his shoulder in order to avoid putting too much weight on her ankle.

Bill knocked loudly on the rust-colored door. There was no response from inside. Laura peered in through the frosty windowpane.

"I don't see any lights on inside," Worry tinged her voice.

"Maybe they lost power," Bill knocked again. "That light post is probably an emergency back-up."

A well of anxiety bubbled up inside Laura's chest. When they had approached the cabin, none of the windows had held any signs that someone was home. The curtains were not drawn and no lights were visible from outside. Had they come this far only to be locked out of their only refuge?

"Bill, I don't think there's anyone here!" Laura didn't bother to contain her rising panic.

"There a garage on the other side of the house," Bill ignored her. "I'm going to go check if there's a door. Stay here."

Laura glared at him. "I wouldn't get very far even if I did try to leave."

Bill gave her a look before plowing through the snow toward the back of the cabin.

Thankful for a moment to herself, Laura leaned against a support beam on the porch. Her ankle was starting to throb again. She refused to entertain the thought that it might be broken. Stumbling the halls of the Caprica City Political Building on crutches was not a challenge she was prepared to tackle.

A loud thump from inside the house started Laura. She stood up straight and almost cried out in relief when the door opened. Her excitement melted instantly when she saw who had opened it.

"Bill!" Laura sputtered. "How did you get in?"

"I busted the window and opened the side door," Bill said casually. "They forgot to lock the garage door, so getting into the house was no problem. Found some flashlights in the garage too." He tossed one of the small plastic tubes to her as proof of his recent discovery.

Laura gaped at him. "Have you lost your mind?! What happens when the people who live here get home and find us?"

"They're not coming home. The house is completely empty. Plus there are no cars in the garage."

"This is breaking and entering!" Laura argued.

"No one is here," He said with growing agitation. "They can't mind a broken window if they aren't home."

"Yet!" Laura countered. She felt a slight thrill at the rise in color of Bill's face.

"Are you going to stay out in the cold arguing with me or are you going to get your ass in here?" Bill snapped.

Laura rubbed her forehead. The migraine that had started hours ago was threatening to come back with a vengeance. She hated the circumstances, but she wasn't stupid. They needed shelter. This was as good as it was going to get. Laura hobbled to the front door with as much dignity as she could muster.

Bill dropped his aggressive stance and moved out of the doorway. "After you," He said with a flourish.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for following along on this little adventure. I'm so happy with the response. Many thanks to Trixxification for her beta!

**Chapter Three: The Doctor is In**

Bill led the way through the entrance, acting as a tour guide with his flashlight. He kept a close eye on Laura behind him. She had insisted on walking on her own. While she didn't seem to be in as much pain as before, Laura still had to hobble in order to avoid putting too much weight on her injured ankle. Bill decided to pick his battles when it came to Laura. Arguing with her over her own stubbornness seemed like a fight he was destined to lose.

The more they examined the cabin the more impressed Bill became by the architecture. The cabin was by no means an extravagant home, but the logs with all their knots and irregularities gave the entire place a specific personality. No wall was exactly like another. Each room had its own character, its own story to tell.

The hardwood floors and earth-tone décor gave the place a rustic feel that lent to its charm. The entryway led to a large open living room with a high ceiling and an impressive stone fireplace. A well-worn brown leather couch sat in front of the hearth, reminding Bill of the similar furniture in his quarters on Galactica. Two large bay windows covered the far wall, no doubt offering a breathtaking view of the woods when the thick curtains weren't drawn. The living room was open to the kitchen and dining area, complete with a breakfast bar and a polished dining table near the far wall.

As much as Bill was pleased by the quaint little home, his appreciation barely held a candle to Laura's admiration of the place. She hadn't said a word, yet Bill could tell she was absolutely entranced by the cabin. She carefully examined every inch of space illuminated by the small flashlight. He watched her expression develop further and further into awe as she took in their surroundings.

"It's a nice place, isn't it?" Bill hoped to engage her in a conversation that wouldn't devolve an argument.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Laura said in a distracted manner. Her head tilted at angle to get a better glimpse of the ceiling. "I've always dreamed of owning a cabin like this."

"Really? Somehow I never took you for the country type," Bill smirked.

Laura quirked a half-smile. "Not everything is always as it seems, Commander."

"I thought we were past titles by now," Bill was mildly awed that she appeared to be teasing him. _Is she flirting with me?_ The thought filled him with a sensation he didn't want to name.

"We are. I just think the title suits you," She grinned. Even in the low light, he knew without a doubt that she had the most beautiful smile.

_"She's definitely flirting." _He acknowledged it with a mixture of pride and terror. "_Old Man, you are in such trouble_."

_"_In that case…why don't you go have a seat on the couch, Madam President?" Bill couldn't stifle the goofy smile on his face if he tried.

Her giggle was music to his ears. "I don't know if I should be offended for myself or Richard that you can't tell the difference between the President and the Secretary of Education."

"I can tell the difference just fine," Bill assured her. "I just think the title suits you better than it does Richard Adar."

Laura's expression sobered. Her eyes searched his face, appraising if he was serious or not.

"Thank you," She said quietly, apparently convinced of his sincerity. Bill held her gaze for a beat longer than necessary but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from hers. He had noticed the striking green of her eyes earlier that night, though at the time they had been piercing him with barely contained contempt. At the moment, her eyes were clear and curious and every bit as stunning as before.

Finally breaking the spell, Bill shook his head and stared down at the floor. A sharp intake of breath from Laura caused him to glance back up again.

"Bill, you're bleeding!" Laura gasped.

"What?"

"You must have cut your head in the accident," Laura wobbled a few steps into his personal space. Her hand gently brushed the hair above his left eye. Bill ignored the stinging sensation that accompanied her ministrations. All he could think about was the smell of perfume that accompanied Laura's proximity. The spicy scent reminded him of the lush orange blossoms that grew during Tauron summers.

Her nearness also awarded him a glimpse of the burgundy-colored sweater underneath her black button-up coat.

"_That's a good color on her,_" Bill thought. He wondered if she was the type of woman who color-coordinated her underwear with her outfit. The thought made Bill clear his throat loudly.

"Sorry. I was just checking to see how bad it looks," Laura removed her hand from his hair and held out her bloodied fingertips as evidence of his injury. Bill felt like a fool for his wayward thoughts.

"We'll have to find a first aid kit," Laura limped a few steps away. "I'll check for supplies in the kitchen."

Bill snapped out of his schoolboy-like trance. "I can do that. You should be sitting down with that ankle."

She glared at him over her glasses. "I can take care of myself. Besides, it's not even hurting that much anymore."

Bill gave her a doubtful look.

"Listen, we are both going to have to pull our weight if we want to survive the night. I don't see a phone anywhere in here, so we're stuck with each other. We might as well split the workload. I'll raid the kitchen for food and medicine. You can check the garage for firewood and extra batteries."

Bill's desire to argue died as quickly as it flared up inside him. He had been right about his assessment of Laura Roslin; she was a natural leader, especially in a crisis. She really would make a fantastic president.

* * *

Laura waited to begin her perusal of the kitchen until she was sure Bill had left the room. If she hadn't given him a specific task to complete, she was sure that he would have hovered over her. Laura was perfectly capable of handling the search for supplies alone. She didn't want to turn her back and suddenly find Bill waiting to scoop her into his arms again.

_"What's so bad about that? The last time was pretty enjoyable." _A traitorous voice echoed in her mind.

Laura yanked open a drawer with more force than necessary. She was dutifully ignoring the dangerous feelings that were threatening to rise to the surface. Encouraging thoughts of Bill Adama as anything more than a casual acquaintance was a luxury Laura could not afford.

After scavenging through the kitchen, Laura laid out her small bounty on the counter. The best find had been three thick candles, a matchbox, and a first aid kit under the sink. Apparently the homeowners were conscientious about emergencies. The mostly bare cupboards and the drawer full of worn take-out menus indicated they were not capable cooks. A package of instant noodles, assorted canned vegetables, and a bag of fun-size candy bars were the only food sources available.

A loud crashing sound from the garage caused Laura to jump. "Bill, are you all right?"

"Frakking fantastic," He called. "Knocked some paint cans over in the dark."

Before she could limp over to help, Bill lumbered through the garage door with an armload of firewood.

"Need a hand?" Laura offered.

Bill shook his head, dropping the firewood on the ground next to the hearth. "The garage is pretty empty. Just some empty toolboxes and greasy drop cloths in there. I found the firewood on the patio out back. It looks like the heat and water are powered by gas, so at least we won't have to worry about that. Did you find anything useful?"

Laura hobbled into the living room and sat down on the couch. "These might help us out a little," She lit one of the candles before tossing the matches to Bill.

"Thank the Gods," Bill took the matches made quick work of getting the fire started. "I was afraid I might have to hone my Boy Scout skills and set a fire with sticks."

"And here I thought all military men liked to show off those Boy Scout skills," Laura teased him. She couldn't seem to help it.

Bill smiled. "I've never been much of a show off. It's rare that I meet anyone I'd like to try to impress."

"I don't think you would have to try at all," Laura's stomach dropped as soon as the words left her mouth. The surprised expression on Bill's face worsened her embarrassment. She swallowed thickly.

"Anyway, now that the fire's started, I can hone my schoolteacher skills," Laura held up the first aid kit. "Have a seat so I can see that cut on your forehead."

Bill gave her a bemused look. "Yes, Ma'am."

Once he settled down next to her, Laura opened the kit and pulled out the necessary supplies. She nestled a little closer and swept her eyes across his features. He wasn't classically handsome but he had a rugged charm that enticed her. Laura shook her head to chase away the inappropriate thoughts.

The cut was located just past Bill's hairline above his left eye. A thin trail of dried blood lined the side of his face. Laura ripped open a wet wipe and gingerly began cleaning away the sticky red stain.

"You're a professional at this," Bill said. It was a statement, not a question.

"What do you mean?" Laura discarded the wipe on the table and reached for a bottle of antiseptic.

"I can see you doing this a thousand times for the kids in your classroom. Cleaning up scraped knees, drying tears, handing out cartoon bandages." He paused. "You care."

Laura stilled, unsure of how to react. She was surprised at how deeply his words affected her. It had been so long since someone had said such kind things to her. It had been even longer since she had believed such compliments were genuine. "_This is all too much_," A voice kept repeating in her mind.

"I'm afraid I don't have any cartoon bandages tonight," Laura deflected his kindness with humor. "You're stuck with a plain one."

"That's a shame. I was hoping for one with little vipers on it." Bill's deadpan delivery caused a giggle to escape her throat.

"Stop distracting me! You're being a very bad patient," Laura grinned through the mild reproach.

"I promise to behave from here on out," Bill returned her grin. "Scout's honor."

She made a noise of disbelief while soaking a cotton ball in antiseptic. "Hold still. This will probably sting."

Bill straightened his posture in a comical way. She rolled her eyes and concentrated on the task at hand. Laura leaned in and held his head in place with a finger under his chin. Her other hand gently dabbed the cut with the cotton ball. He hissed at the contact.

"Sorry," Laura whispered, extremely conscious that their lips were almost touching. "I did warn you."

"Mm-hmm," Bill mumbled his assent. He inched imperceptibly closer to her lips, tilting his head into her touch. Laura's hand trembled as she continued to disinfect the cut. She was determined not to make eye contact with him while in such close proximity. She would be lost if she gave in to meeting those incredible blue eyes.

Laura carefully threaded her fingers through Bill's hair to make sure she had cleaned the entire cut. She attempted to ignore how soft his hair felt beneath her fingertips. The cut wasn't very large, but it could still form a nasty infection.

In a haste to finish dressing the wound and clear her head, Laura acted without thinking. She drew in a breath and blew softly on the cut. Bill shivered ever-so-slightly. Laura repeated the action twice, willing the antiseptic to dry faster. Bill's eyes had closed. They remained that way while she peeled off a butterfly bandage and applied it to his scalp.

Laura indulged in gazing at him up close one last time. The light from the fireplace gave his olive skin a golden tone. She was thankful that his eyes were still closed; there was no danger of him seeing right through her. He was proving to be adept at finding the weaknesses in her armor.

"All done," She announced a little too brightly. Laura settled back into the couch, busing herself with rearranging the first aid kit. She could tell that Bill had opened his eyes but he had yet to move a single muscle.

A lengthy silence settled over the cabin. The only sounds were the crackling of the fire and Laura's fidgeting with the medical kit. A large, surprisingly smooth hand captured one of hers.

"Don't put that away, yet," Bill finally spoke. "It's my turn to play doctor."

Laura's eyes widened.

"I mean your ankle," He amended quickly. "It's, uh, the least I can do."

"Oh!" Laura gave a nervous laugh. "Okay. Just let me take my coat off first."

She stood awkwardly on one foot, unfastened the buttons of her coat, and threw it over the back of the couch. Laura smoothed out the creases in her sweater and took a deep breath before facing Bill again.

"All right, Doctor Adama," Laura smirked. "Where do you want the patient?"

* * *

**A/N: **Thoughts?Expectations? Predictions? I'd love to hear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.

**Author's Note:** Heartfelt thanks to all readers, reviewers, and followers. I love hearing what you think and what you'd like to see in the future. Special thanks to Trixxification for her beta!

**Chapter Four: On the Mend**

_"All right, Doctor Adama," Laura smirked. "Where do you want the patient?" _

Bill's mouth went dry. This woman was going to be the death of him. She had already tested his limits - sitting so tantalizingly close he could smell the subtle scent of her perfume, running her fingers through his hair, exhaling deliberately on his cut. He had almost jumped out of his own skin at the latter action.

Against his will, Bill's mind had conjured up several highly erotic images that refused to go away - especially now that Laura had taken off her coat. The dark red sweater had a sweetheart neckline that afforded Bill a peek at her cleavage. And now he was tempted by the prospect of touching her legs after he had so clumsily offered to "play doctor".

_Gods, her legs go on forever_. _If only she were wearing a skirt..._

Bill shoved his lascivious thoughts away and committed himself to being a gentleman.

"Just sit however you're comfortable," Bill found his voice at last. Laura sat on the far end of the couch and placed her feet in his lap.

"I've been dreading this," She sighed. "I know I have to take the boot off, but I'd rather not see the damage."

"I can help you take it off," He said slowly. "If that's all right with you."

She nodded once, her auburn hair fanned out around her shoulders. Bill's fingers itched to caress those rich red locks. He pushed the urge aside.

Bill cautiously held Laura's right leg on his lap. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her by jostling her ankle. He settled one hand under her knee and bent it at a slight angle. A rush of excitement shot through Bill the longer his hands were on her, even in this capacity.

_Concentrate! _He scolded himself.

Bill carefully began pulling down the zipper of her boot, moving extra slowly over the curve of her ankle.

"Are you okay?" He asked once the zipper was down.

"Yes," Laura said breathlessly.

Bill kept his eyes on hers for a beat before moving on. He steadied Laura's leg with one hand and began delicately inching the boot off with the other.

"Ah!" Laura winced as the shoe slipped off her heel.

"Sorry," He looked at her with sympathy.

"What's the diagnosis?" Laura sat up a little to glance at her foot.

"It looks a little swollen. Does it hurt when I move it?" Bill lightly manipulated her foot up and down.

"No."

"How about like this?" He moved her foot from side to side with just as much care.

Laura yelped sharply.

"It's probably a bad sprain," Bill said with authority. "But it's better to be safe than sorry."

He grabbed a throw pillow from behind his back and sat it on the coffee table. Next, he tentatively shifted Laura's foot from his lap onto the pillow.

"R.I.C.E," Bill spelled out each letter.

"Rest, Ice, Compression, Elevation?" Laura's smirk was back.

"Why am I not surprised you already knew that?"

"I did teach elementary school children, Bill. They twisted a lot of ankles along with those scrapped knees."

"Of course," He said amusedly.

For the first time that night, the silence between them was pleasant and comfortable. Bill allowed himself a selfish moment. He stared unabashedly, enraptured by Laura Roslin's beauty. The flickering firelight reflected in her hair, giving her an ethereal glow.

"What?" She tilted her head to look at him askew.

Bill wondered how she would react if he told her that her current pose was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"Nothing," He shook his head, thinking better of voicing his adoration. "I have an idea for treating that ankle. Give me a minute."

"Sure," Laura flashed another smile at him.

Bill took the opportunity to compose himself as he wandered into the kitchen. Being snowed-in with this woman was going to be far more interesting than he ever imagined.

* * *

Laura stared into the fire. She was amazed at how content she felt, considering the circumstances. Bill's tenderness and concern continued to fascinate her. The gentle feel of his hands on her leg had made her skin tingle with excitement. Richard's touch had never been so attentive or unassuming. The implications of that was something Laura did not want to contemplate.

"I have a surprise for you!" Bill announced his return to the living room.

"Should I be worried?" Laura teased him.

"Not yet," He retorted. From behind his back, Bill presented her with a wadded up dishrag. She raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get too excited," Bill chuckled. "It's a homemade ice pack. There isn't one in the first aid kit. I had to get creative."

"I see…Thank you," Laura said honestly. "Could you help me wrap my ankle so I can put your ice pack to good use?" She held out an ace bandage with an inquiring look.

"I would be honored!" Laura noticed the gleam in Bill's eye as he teased her. She watched him peel off her sock to reveal a swollen, discolored ankle.

"It's a little black and blue, but I don't think it will need to be amputated yet," Bill jokingly appraised her injury.

"You're such a comforting nurse!" Laura giggled. "I'm glad my suffering amuses you so much."

"Only in small doses," Bill replied. His fingers deftly wrapped the bandage around her ankle, never once causing her pain.

"There you go," He sat her foot back down on the pillow and placed the ice pack on her ankle. "Does it hurt?"

"Hmm?" Laura made an inarticulate noise. She was too focused on his eyes again. Suddenly it registered what he had said to her. "It's still throbbing a little."

"Hmm…I didn't find any aspirin laying around but I think I might be able to fix that," Bill's tone a bit mysterious. He walked into the kitchen and returned a moment later.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Laura beamed at him.

"You have no idea," Bill handed her an empty glass and produced a bottle from behind his back.

"Where did you find that?" Laura gasped. She could hardly believe he was holding a bottle of the finest Leonan wine.

"There's a wine cellar attached to the garage. The owners left behind a few bottles on their last visit." Bill popped the cork and poured the dark liquid into her glass.

"Sounds like the perfect painkiller right about now," Laura said playfully.

Bill poured a glass for himself before settling on the couch beside her. The hearty wine warmed Laura's throat as she savored several sips.

"Blackberry wine," Laura murmured. "It reminds me of summertime as a girl. My family always spent weeks at a beach house on Leonis. My sisters and I used to pick wild blackberries in the mornings. We'd bring the berries home and Mom would teach us to make pies, tarts, and jam. Dad would take us all out on his boat in the afternoons. I loved how the sun prickled on my skin even though I always ended up with a horrible sunburn…"

Laura trailed off as a wave of nostalgia washed over her. Her memories were precious but unbearably painful. The fact that Cheryl, Sandra, and her father existed solely in her memory was a devastating reality. Her mother was going to join them soon, leaving Laura utterly alone.

Laura forced her gathering tears to subside. She was more than a little mortified at having shared such a personal story with someone she barely knew.

"That sounds beautiful," Bill's baritone was unexpectedly soothing. "My sons and I took a camping trip to Tauron one summer."

"Really?" Laura was silently grateful for the change in subject. She wouldn't have been able to hold it together if he had questioned her rapid shift in emotion.

Bill nodded. "I wanted them to see the place where they came from. Help teach them about nature and history."

"Did it turn out like you hoped?" She asked, honestly curious. His chuckle caused a fluttering inside her chest.

"Not exactly. Carolanne refused to come with us. My ex-wife wasn't the camping type," He paused, clearly contemplating how much he wanted to reveal about his ex. Laura respected his silence.

"Anyway," Bill took a long pull from his glass. "I took the boys out to the hiking range. They bickered and fought most of the time. Got sunburned within an inch of their lives. Tumbled head-first into a patch of poison ivy. They were sore and itchy for weeks after we got home."

"Oh, no!" Laura laughed.

"I took them hunting one morning," Bill sighed wistfully. "Zak was so proud when he tracked a deer all the way into the forest. Lee wanted to kill it for meat. Zak wouldn't let him…He was a gentle soul. He wasn't a hunter."

The somber silence that passed between them told Laura all she needed to know. There was something painful about Bill's relationship with his sons. She knew that military personnel and their families shouldered an overwhelming burden when separated by months in space. Many of her former students had been the children of military officers. She had seen the strain firsthand.

"Where are your sons now?" Laura asked tentatively. "You mentioned one of them was in a flight accident today."

Bill's shoulders slumped. Laura wished she could take it back. Obviously she had asked the wrong question.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. You don't have to answer."

"Lee is a Lieutenant on the Battlestar _Atlantia_," Bill ignored her backpedaling. "He's on the fast track to becoming CAG in the next year."

"CAG?" Laura made no attempt to hide her confusion.

"Commander Air Group," He stated. "He'll be a Captain in charge of commanding Viper Pilots on the _Atlantia_. I was a Major on that Battlestar years ago."

"You must be proud."

"Yeah," He ran a hand over his face, leaning back into the couch. "A faulty wire in his Viper nearly killed him this morning. I'd thank the Gods he's still alive but I gave up on them years ago. I almost lost both my boys the same way."

Laura was speechless. She hoped she heard incorrectly. "Zak…?"

"He died in a Viper crash two years ago."

Tears sprang to Laura's eyes. The intensity of the sadness and sympathy she felt shocked her. She had no idea what it was like to lose a child but she did know how it felt to live with crushing, all-encompassing grief.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered.

"I hadn't seen him in quite a while," Bill winced at the memories. "Our relationship had always been complicated. I didn't even know he was engaged until a few days…after. His fiancée has become like a daughter to me. Kara and Lee helped each other through their grief. He blamed me for what happened to Zak. He still does. And he should."

Laura decided not to ask the question that burned on the tip of her tongue. She let the moment pass, allowing Bill to take the time he needed to collect himself.

"I'm sorry for airing all my dirty laundry," He took a deep breath. "I don't talk about it very often."

"I don't mind," Laura assured him.

"I'm sure it would be far more interesting to talk about you. Where is your family…?" Laura flinched. He stopped mid-sentence, a dawning recognition in his eyes.

_"Of course," _Laura thought. "_He remembers the little fact that every single reporter included in every frakking article during the campaign. 'Roslin recently lost her father and two sisters in a drunk-driving accident' or some other gross oversimplification." _

"The car accident? Oh…Laura, I'm sorry," He spoke softly. "I had no idea that was you…"

"It's okay," Her laugh sounded false even to her own ears. "I wouldn't remember me either. Actually, that's usually the only thing people _do_ remember about me." Laura made no attempt to stop the words as they came flooding out. She hadn't been able to talk to anyone about her grief for fear of becoming a burden or appearing needy. However, Bill was proving to be a capable and sympathetic listener.

"It makes losing my mother that much harder," Laura continued. "She won't be around to go to lunch, ask about my day, or come with me on the anniversary of the accident to visit Dad's grave and put flowers on Cheryl and Sandra's. I'll be alone. It scares me."

At that admission, Bill's arms encircled her and pulled her close to his chest. She allowed herself to cry, to feel the fear and the despair she had pushed away by drowning herself in work. His hand rubbed up and down her back. The touch was soothing in a way she hadn't felt in a long time. With her face buried in collar of his sweater, Laura could feel the scratch of stubble against her forehead. She took a deep, calming breath and indulged herself by inhaling his earthy scent one last time.

Laura sat back and tried in vain to stop the tears from flowing, furiously wiping them away with her hand.

"Gods, we're pathetic!" She exclaimed. "Instead of taking advantage of this gorgeous cabin, we're ripping open old wounds."

"It hasn't exactly been a stress-free evening, Laura. Releasing some tension might be what we both need."

Laura gave him a watery smile and hope he didn't notice her blush at the double-entendre.

"We've both been through a lot," She said quietly. It was apparent that she wasn't talking about just that particular day.

"Yes we have," Bill met her gaze. "But you're still standing."

"Am I?" Laura gestured to her lame ankle with a giggle.

"Yes. One way or another, you're still standing," The conviction in his voice stirred her growing affection for him.

"So are you," She said with equal certainty.

It should have been odd for the both of them to share such personal tragedy with a relative stranger. Yet it wasn't awkward at all. Both of them had suffered immensely. Time had yet to heal their wounds. Their grief was so carefully concealed yet so close to the surface. All it took was a kindred spirit to reveal the bottled-up sorrow and guilt. Maybe now they could both move forward on their stalled road to recovery.

They sipped from their wine glasses in companionable silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_BSG_ and _One Special Night_ are not mine. This is all harmless fun.

**A/N: **Hello, again! Since my last update, I have moved and started a new job. My free time is drastically less than when I started writing this fic. I am determined to see this one through to the end but updates might take more time than usual. Thank you so much for your reviews, follows, favorites, and patience. I really appreciate the support. :D

This chapter has been self-edited because my beta is currently swamped with coursework. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Dinner For Two**

"Starbuck is Kara's call sign and Apollo is Lee's?" Laura asked with an air of uncertainty.

"You pass the pop quiz, Ms. Roslin. Gold star for the day," Bill teased her. She swatted his elbow in a joking way. Their conversation had flowed remarkably well. Between Laura explaining her most recent debacle with the bus drivers' union and Bill giving a short lesson on military terminology, they had managed to chat without arguing for a solid hour.

Laura arched her back and stretched her arms out behind her. The sight alone was enough to make Bill's heart race. The tiny noise of contentment she made sent shockwaves of excitement through his body. Bill thought about offering to massage her shoulders but decided against it. He was on treacherous territory with no clue how to proceed. A loud grumbling sound interrupted his musings.

"Oh, my Gods!" Laura blushed. "That was my stomach. I haven't eaten since noon today."

"Neither have I," Bill wisely resisted the urge to tease her further. "Did you find anything in the kitchen earlier?"

"Nothing particularly edible. There's some canned vegetables and a bag of those awful instant noodles."

Bill's ears perked up at the mention of noodles. "Well, then, you're in luck. I happen to know my way around a kitchen when it comes to instant pasta."

Laura gave him a look of mild disbelief.

"Just sit tight," Bill walked toward the open kitchen area. He pulled a pot out of an overhead cupboard and filled it with water.

"I wish I could help," She shifted her body on the couch to better face the kitchen.

"Do you like you like to cook?" Bill asked while putting the pot on the stove to boil.

"I used to. I was never very good at it. My mother was a fabulous cook. She tried to teach me some of her secret recipes," Laura cast her eyes down into her wineglass. He noted her use of the past tense in regards to her mother but knew better than to comment.

"I can't say anyone ever taught me how to cook. I had to figure it out on my own."

"Natural talent?" Laura smirked.

"Trial and error," Bill met her eyes with a half-smile. "You burn enough casseroles, choke down enough overcooked beef, settle for enough soggy pasta - you start picking up tips for the future."

"I see," Laura said in a tone he could only interpret as flirtatious. "When did you start practicing with noodles?"

Bill tossed the pasta into the boiling water before replying. "They're practically a delicacy on a Battlestar. The galley does the best they can, but sometimes you have to get creative. Especially when the fresh produce runs out."

Pulling his glasses out of his pocket, Bill perused the meager spice rack. "I've made a habit of collecting different spices from the Colonies I visit while on duty. Picon fish rub, Tauron hot sauce, Leonis lemon pepper, Gemenon allspice. I started experimenting with them on different dishes. The noodles have always turned out best."

Laura cocked her head, her expression soft but unreadable.

"Who would have guessed?" She finally said. "The hardened military commander is actually a seasoned cook."

Bill grabbed a can of peas and an opener. "It's like you said earlier, Madam Secretary. Not everything is always as it seems."

She winked at him over her wineglass.

Bill turned his attention back to the stove. He was honestly beginning to enjoy Laura Roslin's company. True, he didn't know all that much about her. But the small bits of information she offered fueled his desire to know more. He treasured the glimpses she allowed him to see of her playful side, so far removed from the professional veneer she had perfected.

Bill knew better than to consider their circumstances a date - yet the thought was incredibly enticing. It had been an embarrassingly long time since he had any involvement with a woman, let alone one as attractive as Laura. Chatting with her, teasing her, cooking for her…it was startlingly comfortable.

Bill had just put a kettle on the stove for tea when a hand abruptly brushed his shoulder.

"Look what I found next to the fireplace," Laura held out a wooden walking stick for his inspection. "Anna and James must take frequent nature walks together."

"Anna and James?" Bill inquired.

She giggled. "Oh, it's nothing, really. I made up names for the people who own this place. Imagined what they're like."

Bill shook his head in wonder. Laura kept coming up with ways to endear herself to him. "So what are Anna and James like?"

"Well," Laura pulled two tea mugs out of the cupboard and sat down at the breakfast bar. "James is an architect. Building his own house had been his dream since childhood. He married his high school sweetheart Anna and it took them a long time to save enough money to build their dream home."

"After coming into some money, James went the extra mile. He built them a summer home and a winter home. James loves their summer home on Picon because he can fish with his grandchildren and help them build treehouses. The winter home on Caprica is Anna's favorite. She can spend the entire week of the Winter Solstice alone with her husband, relaxing during the day and making love in front of the fireplace at night. They're probably stuck in a Caprican hotel right now waiting out the storm."

Bill hung onto Laura's every word. She had left him speechless. He knew he had been staring for too long when her face began to flush with embarrassment.

"Sorry. People-watching…inventing stories…it's become a pastime for me. Politics is so draining that I rarely get to see the best in people. Sometimes I have to make it up."

"Don't apologize. That was nice," Bill reassured her. "Your story is far better than any I could come up with."

"Are you sure?" Laura poured a cup of tea, her cheeks still a rosy color. "You could give it a shot while we wait for the noodles to finish."

Bill accepted a cup of tea from Laura and racked his brain for ideas. "All I've got is…Henry and Eleanor lived out their retirement years here," He fabricated the names to play along with her game.

"They never had children but it wasn't something they regretted. They spent their time traveling from planet to planet, never settling in any one place for very long. It was only after they decided to retire that they bought this cabin. The two of them lived here for years together. Peacefully. Happily. The place is empty now because the both of them…moved on to greener pastures. So to speak."

"That wasn't so bad," Laura regarded him curiously. "You're too hard on yourself, Bill. You are more of a romantic than you think."

Unsure how to accept such a compliment, Bill quirked a small smile. "I think that's just your way of telling an old man that he's gotten soft."

"Not at all," Laura's certainty shook him. "There is nothing wrong with showing compassion. We need a lot more of it in our worlds. Too many people in positions of power lose their humanity. You haven't."

"You haven't either," Bill responded. She looked away quickly but not before he saw a flicker of doubt in her eyes. He frowned. A sizzling sound caused Bill's lingering question to die on his lips.

"Bill, the water's boiling over!" Laura exclaimed. Foamy water streamed from the steaming pot of noodles.

He sprang into action before their single source of nourishment was destroyed. The rest of their dinner preparations went smoothly. Laura mixed canned carrots in with the peas while Bill sprinkled a curious seasoning over two plates of noodles. The only cutlery available was a set of plastic silverware from a fast food chain.

"My grandmother would have balked at this table setting," Laura mused as she laid out their plates.

"Let me spruce it up a little, then," Bill felt a burst of inspiration. He grabbed two lit candles from the counter and placed them on the table.

"A candle-lit dinner," She dragged out the syllables of each word. "How romantic."

"Only the best, Madam Secretary," He pulled out Laura's chair for her. "Or should I say Madam President?"

Their dinner conversation was animated and pleasant. They talked about everything and nothing: favorite films, pizza topping preferences, bad dates, first jobs, and beyond.

She sat her plastic fork down, a satisfied smile playing on her lips. "This was better than it had any right to be. You really do know how to work magic in the kitchen, Bill."

His face remained mild but his eyes held a flirtatious spark. "Only with boxed pasta and canned vegetables. My talents don't extend to any actual cooking. I order a lot of take-out."

"What are your favorite restaurants?"

"Small, family-owned diners mostly," Laura wasn't surprised by his answer. "Can't go wrong with Authentic Gemenese or Tauron. I really like places that have fresh Arielon produce. And there's a cafe near my apartment called Estrella's. I spend a lot of time there on shore leave."

She could hardly believe her ears. "You go to Estrella's?"

"Yeah. You know it?"

"I've been going there for years! Their outdoor patio is one of my favorite lunch spots in the spring."

Bill's toothy grin made something melt inside her. "We might have been sitting right next to each other and never known it. I've wasted entire afternoons on that patio. Their chocolate chip pancakes are excellent."

Laura pressed her lips together to stifle a giggle.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" She failed to hide her mirth at the thought of Bill Adama indulging in such a childish treat.

"Don't criticize until you've tried them," Bill admonished her jokingly. "I balked when my sons ordered them as kids. All it took was one bite and I was hooked just like the boys. Now I wish they were still children so I had an excuse to order those pancakes."

"I usually stick to lattes and the occasional blueberry scone. I didn't even know chocolate chip pancakes were on the menu."

"I'd love to treat you to them sometime."

His statement nearly knocked the wind out of her. Laura's mind began to race. _Is he asking me out?_ _Is he just being friendly? What does he want from me? What does this mean about the rest of the night? How can I even be thinking about something like this? _

Judging from Bill's expression, his offer had shocked him as much as it had her. Laura hesitated a beat too long.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. You're probably busy…"

"I'd love to," Laura sputtered. Bill furrowed his brow in confusion.

She cleared her throat. "I would love to meet you at Estrella's for chocolate chip pancakes."

His face lit up. "Would next Saturday morning work for you? I understand you might have plans for Winter Solstice but my leave only lasts so long."

"Saturday would be fine," Laura readily accepted. She had planned to spend the entirety of Winter Solstice by her mother's bedside. But a few hours away from the cruel realities of Judith's illness would be good for Laura.

"Then it's a date," The rumble of his voice made her spine tingle. "We can grab a booth, share chocolate chip pancakes, and thank the Gods we're still alive after tonight."

"I thought you didn't believe in the Gods?" Laura teased him.

"I don't. But surviving a blizzard with an opinionated politician might have made a believer out of me," He teased right back.


End file.
